She is not to be owned
by Gkyhdjr
Summary: What happens when See-More gets jealous of Kid Flash? Well i'm not tellin. This is NOTNOTNOTNOTNOTNOT a Jinx/See-More story. This is a full on Jinx/Kid Flash story. I promise.


**Hey guys I'm back! So I'm going to try and do shout outs on my stories, mostly because some of the comments may or may have not made me cry out of happiness. Maybe. Anyways...**

**I Care. I Promise.**

**We-reAllALittleMadHere:Thank you so much! Your review made me cry! Maybe it was just because I was kinda sad at the time, but it still did! Thank you so much! I could just kiss you! But I won't. Thank you so much!**

**adventure-time-idiota1: Thank you! Its comments like yours that just made me soooooo happy!1**

**Eve-Harp: I hope your crying because its beautiful or pretty. I didn't mean to make you sad! :( I'm sorry!**

**I'm-bad-and-that-s-good: Thanks for your helpful suggestions! I will try to make moy stories better with them!**

**HihihahaMUAHAHAHA: Thank you! I have noticed that you have been with me from the beginning. You have reviewed almost all of my stories, and they are all postive and helpful. Thank you so much!**

**VioletPanda6410: Nice to know! :)**

**Eat MyBrains- Thank you! I wrote my story about it so check it out!**

**Gabby-Yes! They do make the best couple!**

**And also: Big shout out to Patattack and HihihahaMUAHAHAHA(great usernames by the way) who have been with me from the beggining! They have reviewed on almost all my stories and they are always positive. If I missed anyone please tell me! There just the people I onto the stories!**

Jinx's POV

I walk down an alley way with my hands clasped behind my back. Most people would find alley's creepy. But for me, its a place I can think. And I could anyone who wants to steal from me or... other stuff. I slowly pace down an alleyway, when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I grab the hands and slam the person against the fall. "Jinx that hurts a little." a voice says. I finally get a good look at the person and back away. "Oh... Hi See-More." I saw. He sat up and brushed off his uniform. When he turned around, I saw something was wrong. His eye was reddish. And it had sort of a crazed look in it. "See-More? Are you... Ok?" I asked backing away slowly.

He looked down at the ground and smiled crazily. He spoke in a deeper voice than usual. He snickers. "Sure. I guess i'm ok." his head snaps up and he walks forward suavely. I back up into my back hits the cement. He puts his hands on either side of my head. "If by "ok" you mean my heart is broken." he says. I gulp and look for a way out. "I- I don't know what you mean See-mo-" "You know EXACTLY what I mean." he says quickly. Angrily. Of course I did. I have know for ever that he had a crush on me. So when... He came along I could tell he could tell that I liked... Him.

And by Him I mean Kid Flash. Who else? I wish it was someone else. Not the stupid, cocky, full of himself, nice... Hard to admit, but good looking... Oh my gosh snap out of it! Pay attention to what's happening.

I snap out of it and find See-More staring at my. "I- I'm sorry See-More... But you're like a brother to-" "NO!" he shouts. I jump back in shock, effectively hitting my head against the cement wall. I ignore the pain in my head. "Wh-what?" I say. "You are going to LOVE me! And only me! I don't care if we have to leave the country and live in a underground impenetrable base! You will love me. And we will be happy." he says. I feel angry building inside me. Before I can hex him, he slips a power inhibitor on me and smirks. "How will I be happy! If I don't love you!" I yell. He grabs my hands tighter. I wince and the numbing pain with my hands tingling from lack of blood. "I do not care. You will love me. You will.." he kept saying more to himself than me. "HE-" I try to scream, when his mouth is on mine. I wriggle, but he has me in a way that I can't move. I feel sick with his mouth on mine. I feel his hands go down and stroke my legs. My eyes widen and I desperately try to get away. I feel tears go down my face. Thats when suddenly See-More is yanked off me, and I take a breath.

Kid Flash's POV(10 seconds earlier. About)

I lightly jog through the city. Bored. Crime has really gone down since the BrotherHood called them to wherever. I pass a dark alley and hear shuffling. I see 2 people, kissing. I roll my eyes as I pass by. But as soon as I fully pass it I hear something.

"HE-" I stop and listen. It sounded like Jinx! She was calling for help. I run back t other ally I passed and got closer to the couple. The boy was holding the girls hands above her head, and his other hand was doing... things. That's when I see the pink hair. Jinx. I recognize the boy as See-More. I feel the anger build up. I ran up, pulled him off and flung him into the wall. Jinx took a breath and collapsed to the ground. I picked her up and leaned her against the wall. "Jinxie? Are you alright!?" I saw in a panic. She looks up. "K-Kid?" she whispers. I smile at her and she smiles back. Then she looks behind me and her eyes widen. She pushes me into the wall and something hits her. I look up at her and she is in a bright blue eyeball. I look over and see See-More shaking dirt off his uniform. He flips his eyes back to normal. And looks at me. "Why do you steal her from me?" he asks calmly. I lean against the wall. "I don't know. I didn't think I did. If you can't tell, I'm a good guy. I don't steal." I say nonchalantly. He seems to get angry by this. "I have had a crush on her since the moment I met her! You can't just swoop in and take her!" he says, his fists clenching. He swung a fist at me, but I easily dodged it. I pushed him against the wall and ran to try and get Jinx out. I push against the bubble but it seems to be unpoppable. She taps on the inside of it to get my attention, and points behind me.

I Look behind me to see a fist collide with my face. "She is mine! You can't have her!" See-More shouts with fury. I stand up, pull my fist back and with fast speed punch him 2 times, effectively knocking him onto the ground. "She is not something to be owned!" I scream at him. "She is a human being! Not a pair of socks!" Socks. Really? That was lame. I put my foot on him, and am about to nail him in the face with my boot, when I hear a small noise. I look over at Jinx and see her pounding on the bubble, screaming something at me. "Don't hurt him!" I hear her scream, but its barely audible. I look at See-More, who is looking back at me with a smirk on his face. "Do it." he says. I pull a syringe, plunge it into his neck, sedating me.

Jinx's POV

I feel tears going down my face. I see Kid Flash sedate See-More. I really didn't want him to hurt him... He is like a brother to me, no matter what he does. But he didn't. I see him grab something on the ground and pop the thing encasing me. I fall onto the ground just to have him catch me. "T-Thank you... For not hurting him." I say feebly. He pulls me into a hug. We sit there for a couple minutes in a comfortable silence. I regain my senses then stand up. "I-I should go." I say. I start to walk away when he grabs my wrist. "Is that all I get? For saving your butt?" the cocky voice says. I turn and see the mischievous glint in his eyes. I am about to tell him that i saved his life to, but I felt his lips on mine for a couple seconds, then he's gone. I stand there for a couple seconds, then I shake my head and walk back down the alley.

**Yaaaaaayyyy new story! This was as romanticle as some of my other stories, but this wasn't really meant to be romantic, as to show See-Mores crush on Jinx and how Kid Flash handles it. Anyways hope you enjoyed. Please review read and critique! 2 questions this episode:**

**1- Do you watch Whodunnit?**

**Yes I do. It's the BEST. TV. SHOW. EVAR! I love it soo much!**

**2- Who do you think is better with Kid Flash? Jinx or Artemis? To be honest i've never actually seen a full episode of those cartoons, but I think you guys know what my answer is. (Cause if you don't you might be kinda stupid. Just sayin) **


End file.
